


Set Me Up

by funidontlikeyoueither



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Choking, Dalton Academy, Don’t copy to another site, Drink Spiking, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Psycho!Blaine, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: Sebastian Smythe was given one task: Set Kurt Hummel up on a blind date. He can't possibly screw that up, right?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Set Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt will be revealed at the end.  
> TW:  
> \- Violence  
> \- Attempted Kidnapping  
> \- Choking (violent kind)

Ever since they first met, Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe have been inseparable. They were both playing at the park, and Kurt approached Sebastian and told him that he could fly. They didn't figure out that he couldn't until Sebastian had pushed Kurt off of the slide.

Still, even though Kurt couldn't fly, Sebastian knew he had found his best friend for life.

After they had come out to their families together, there were constant jokes made about how the pair would marry each other someday. Kurt had always laughed it off, while Sebastian stayed quiet; praying that it was true.

Their friendship had stayed strong through Kurt attending McKinley and Sebastian going to Dalton Academy. Even if Kurt had to drive for hours during a storm to get to Westerville, he tried his best to Sebastian every weekend.

Sebastian knew that one day Kurt would use the gesture against him one day, and he was right.

"I'm lonely," Kurt said during their daily phone call.

" _Find someone_ ," Sebastian replied, cursing at himself for being too afraid to make a move himself.

"You know that I'm the only person at my school who is out," he explained, then he paused while smirking. "Your school, however..."

" _No_ ," Sebastian instantly said, shaking his head even though he knew his friend couldn't see it.

"Please, Bas. you go to a school _full_ of gay guys!" Kurt begged.

" _Why should I?_ "

"Because," Kurt drawled out as he thought of a reason, "if I'm so busy looking for a guy myself, I may not be able to see you as often."

" _And if you get a boyfriend, I'll get less attention_ ," Sebastian retorted, but then he sighed. " _I'll find someone._ "

"Thank you, Bas," Kurt chirped, "You're the best!"

* * *

Sebastian sighed for the 12th time since his call with Kurt, picking at his lunch.

"What's up, man?" Nick asked, leaning on Jeff's shoulder.

"Kurt," Sebastian said. "He wants me to set him up with someone."

He knew that he wouldn't have to explain any further. Jeff and Nick were the only people that knew of his feelings for the brunet.

"Who do you have in mind?" Jeff investigated, worried that his love-sick friend would have a sly plan up his sleeve.

"I was thinking of Blaine Anderson," Sebastian confessed, pointing over at the gelled-back Warbler. He frowned when he saw the happy couple share a look. "What?"

"Isn't Blaine, uh," Jeff stuttered as he attempted to find the right words, "a little... clingy? And creepy? And weird?"

"Exactly the kind of guy that Kurt would hate?" Nick chimed in, catching onto Sebastian's scheme.

"Also I've heard some strange things from people he's dated. Guys leaving the dates with bruises and marks," Jeff shuddered.

"He's not that bad," Sebastian defended his choice, but he knew it was no good. "Fine. I figured that if the date was a disaster, then I could comfort Kurt and try to make a move."

"Seb..." Nick said slowly, and Sebastian knew that his friend was going to give him a reality check. "If you and Kurt are going to end up together, then you will. You shouldn't make him suffer through a date with Blanderson first."

Sebastian knew that Nick was right; nevertheless, he said, "I love Kurt."

"I know you do, Seb," Jeff sighed, "but if you really do love him you'll let him be with another guy. Any other guy, just not Blaine Anderson."

Sebastian slammed his hands on the table, not caring about the other students in the room. "When will I get him?" he snapped, "I've loved him the longest, right? I love him the most. I've waited forever, and you're telling me I have to let him date another guy and wait for a breakup that may never happen until I can have my chance with him?" Sebastian let the tears run down his cheeks before he rested his head on the wooden table.

"Seb..." Nick hushed and lifted his friend's head for him.

"Just wait, Seb, and you'll get a great relationship," Jeff said, stroking his boyfriend's hair.

Sebastian grunted. He watched the couple flirt and cuddle, feeling sicker and sicker with each loving gesture he saw.

"I have to go," he muttered, abandoning his tray.

"Seb!" Jeff called after him. However, he received no reply.

* * *

"Blaine!" Sebastian grabbed the Warbler's arm and pulled him to the side.

The rest of the Warbler's left the hall, confused looks on their faces.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sebastian Smythe?" Blaine hummed, looking the other male up and down, hunger in his eyes.

Sebastian frowned but decided to go along with his plan.

"Are you busy tomorrow night? My friend wants me to set him up with someone," Sebastian explained.

"Which friend?"

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel," Sebastian said, unable to keep himself from smiling as he said the name.

"I don't know this 'Kurt.’ Does he go to our school?" Blaine asked. Sebastian felt uneasy when he saw the pleasure in the other man's face after he shook his head.

"It's a date!" Blaine chuckled and asked Sebastian for his phone number.

* * *

Kurt was waiting outside his house for his blind date.

All that he knew about the boy was that his name was Blaine Anderson, he was a Warbler with Sebastian, and he was picking Kurt up at 7:30 pm.

He could feel his heart beating from under his thick sweater. He had to admit to himself that he was nervous. Of course, he was, Kurt didn't even know the guy. However, he reminded himself, Sebastian did. And he trusted Sebastian's judgement one hundred per cent.

Blaine ended up arriving 5 minutes late. Kurt was slightly annoyed; it was freezing outside, and he was beginning to lose feeling in his hands.

He was taken aback by Blaine's appearance.

First, he was shorter than Kurt. The brunet guessed from the top of his head that he was around 5"7, while Kurt was 5"11. It was clear that he worked out, and probably boxed too, which made Kurt believe Blaine was stronger. What put off Kurt the most was his style. Kurt had to admit, bowties were fashionable, but they didn't match with Blaine's already appalling fashion sense. To make it worse, he was wearing a bright checked shirt which clashed with the rest of his outfit. His hair was drenched in so much hair gel that Kurt thought that if he put his hand on it, it would slide right off.

Kurt was sure that he would never look at a bowtie the same way again.

* * *

"Where are we?" Kurt asked Blaine when the car stopped.

He looked outside the window. The ride had been shorter than Kurt was used to when visiting Sebastian.

"My parent's holiday home," Blaine answered and Kurt realised that they weren't in Westerville.

"Oh."

"It's more romantic," Blaine said quickly, however, Kurt was still unsettled.

Blaine led them inside the cabin and Kurt began to trust him a little. The house was so beautiful inside that he understood the romantic comment.

"Do you want a drink?" Blaine asked, giggling slightly. Kurt frowned, it wouldn't surprise him if the other male had already drunk alcohol.

"Uh," Kurt hesitated, "sure."

He carefully examined the glass of wine that Blaine gave him, checking for anything unusual.

He gingerly sipped and suddenly Blaine was laughing like a maniac.

"What?" Kurt growled, not understanding what was so funny.

"You'll understand soon enough," Blaine whispered.

Kurt did understand. His head began to hurt- then he felt light-headed. His legs gave way under him, and the last thing he remembered was Blaine carrying him.

* * *

When Kurt woke up, he instantly realised two things.

Number one, he had no idea where he was.

Number two, he was tied to a chair.

"Morning, sunshine," a voice hissed into his ear, startling Kurt.

"Mm?" Kurt mumbled, attempting to untie the rope that restrained him.

"Wake up," the voice commanded, pouring cold water onto Kurt's head.

"Hey!" Kurt yelped. As he opened his eyes, he recognised that the mysterious voice was Blaine. Upon seeing his face, Kurt remembered everything that had happened. His date with Blaine, his drink being spiked, and being kidnapped.

"I'm going to make it simple for you," Blaine declared. "You are not going anywhere. If you try anything, I will kill Sebastian."

"No!" Kurt gasped, his breathing quickening.

"Yes," Blaine spat.

"I don't want to be here!" Kurt cried. For the first time since he had woken up, Kurt realised that he might not escape.

"Do I look like I care what you want?" Blaine yelled, pointing his finger at Kurt. "I'm going shopping," he sighed, "Are you allergic to anything?"

Kurt shook his head; knowing that if he spoke, he would say something he would regret.

As soon as Blaine left, Kurt used his manicured nails to pick at the rope. After what felt like forever, he managed to slip his hands through a tiny gap.

He sighed in relief and made his way to the front door. After trying to open it a few times, he sighed in frustration. _Of course_ , he thought, _even Blaine isn't stupid enough to leave it unlocked._

Deciding that he had nothing better to do, Kurt began to look around the cabin. After all, there was a chance that there would be an open window or something.

There were only two unlocked rooms in the house. The first being the room Kurt was trapped in, the second being a bedroom.

The bedroom seemed interesting to Kurt. The only electrical object in the entire room was an old house phone, giving Kurt hope of an escape.

He only knew one number off by heart: Sebastian's.

"Please pick up," Kurt prayed.

* * *

Sebastian was in a bad mood; he had been all day. It began when he tried to call Kurt that morning. There had been no answer of course, which led to his mind assuming that his best friend had spent the night with Dalton's infamous creep.

Then his parents called him for a talk. Their voices drawled on, informing him about his choices for the future.

 _Then_ his phone rang. The caller ID said that it was an unknown number, which irritated him more. He certainly wasn't in the mood for any prank calls.

As his parents continued speaking, he declined the call and went back to fake-listening to his mother and father.

The phone rang again.

Sebastian frowned. "Hang on, I need to get this."

Stepping into the hallway, he slid his finger across the screen to accept the call.

"Hello?"

"Bas!" 

Sebastian grinned. It was Kurt! "Are you okay? Why aren't you answering your phone?" he asked.

"I don't know where I am. I need help, Blaine kidnapped me." Kurt explained and recounted the events that happened the night before and what Blaine told him.

"I'll call the cops," Sebastian told him, attempting to calm his friend down, "I'll ask some friend's from Dalton where the cabin is. Don't worry."

"Thanks, Bas," Kurt whispered. "I don't know when he'll be back."

"It'll be okay," Sebastian consoled him, "I'll be there soon."

* * *

After calling some friends, Sebastian found the address of the cabin. It was in a deserted town, making Sebastian nervous just driving there.

From looking at the cabin, he found that it was incredibly old; therefore, it would be easy to break down the door.

After several hard kicks near the lock, Sebastian was able to enter the cabin.

"Kurt!" Sebastian shouted, anxiety filling him as he heard no reply. What if he was at the wrong place? That would also mean that he had given the police the wrong location.

Suddenly, a crash came from upstairs, distracting Sebastian from his thoughts. He ran up the stairs, frantically trying to find the source of the noises.

"Kurt!" he called again, only this time he was met with a response.

"You called him!" he heard Blaine snarl.

"Kurt, hang on," Sebastian yelled and ran to the room at the end of the hall. He gasped when he entered the room.

Kurt was being held by his throat, pushed against a wall.

_Blaine was choking him!_

"Let him go!" Sebastian shouted, shoving Blaine away.

Kurt coughed and breathed unsteadily, recovering from the attack. The anger quickly left Sebastian as he saw that his friend was hurt.

"It's okay," he consoled, however, he was knocked on the back of his head by Blaine.

"Leave my boyfriend alone," Blaine hissed, getting on top of Sebastian and punching him.

"Bas!" Kurt croaked, attempting to stand up to save his friend.

Before he got the chance, cops invaded the room, distracting the three boys.

The cops took Blaine into custody and checked Kurt and Sebastian over to see if they needed to go to the hospital.

When the pair were finally left alone, Kurt glared at him.

"What?" Sebastian asked awkwardly, hating the way Kurt was looking at him.

"How could you set me up with _him_?" Kurt snapped, though his voice couldn't entirely capture the rage he was feeling, "Are no _sane_ guys interested?"

"He... He was the only guy I asked," Sebastian admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Did you know how crazy he was?"

"Yes."

"Then why..." Kurt's voice trailed off.

"Because I'm in love with you," Sebastian confessed, "I didn't want you to date anyone else. I figured if the date was terrible, then you'd want to be with me. I know it's selfish and I'm sorry and... are you going to say anything?"

"Why didn't you just ask me out?" Kurt asked, ignoring everything else his friend had said.

"Because I was scared," Sebastian mumbled.

"Well," Kurt cupped Sebastian's face with his hand, "you don't need to be."

He softly kissed Sebastian, missing the feeling as soon as it was over.

* * *

"We told you so," Jeff said, rolling his eyes at the sight of Sebastian cuddling Kurt.

The couple had just finished telling the Warbler's the story of their eventful weekend. To say that Jeff and Nick were feeling smug would be an understatement.

"Well," Sebastian said, kissing the top of Kurt's head, "it all worked out in the end."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sebastian sets Kurt up on an awful blind date with Blaine so that he can end up with Kurt.  
> This was terrible I'm sorry.


End file.
